Love Like Winter
by Weffie
Summary: TalaxOC. A broken girl who never could fight back in life. He loved her, she was his everything. And now nothing mattered at all. Nothing... Contains Lemon and Suicide.


Light blue eyes flickered open staring at the dirty ceiling above. The owner of the eyes, a young girl of the age of 17, sat up and observed her surrounding. She frowned in confused at having no recollection of the previous night. Looking to her left, she spotted the empty liquid bottles and as usual, her mistakes were obvious.

Leah Simmons led the teen dream. Drinking every night, constantly partying, getting attention of the opposite sex. Yet that still didn't satisfy her.

A deep low snore startled her slightly. Looking to her right she found her latest hookup. Or latest hook-down.

Dark green hair poked out of the blankets, the guy beneath the covers deep asleep.

Being careful as to not wake him (who ever him was), she snuck out of the bed and started finding her clothes.

After finding all her clothes and getting dressed, she snuck out of the room. The same routine every few days.

The walk back to her house was long and uneventful, not counting the wolf-whistles from passing cars and walkers.

Upon spotting her house, she sighed loudly to herself and walked through the front door. The house held an eerie silent tone to it. Looking into the lounge room she spotted her alcoholic mother passed out on the floor, though she couldn't really talk these days.

Leah headed up the stairs, the stairs creaking slightly under her small frame. She walked past an open door to which her brother's room was, her brother standing there with a smirk on his face looking over her.

"Hey slut. You look like shit. Nothing new though."

She growled lowly and looked at him.

"Fuck up you man-whore! Go fuck yourself."

Her brother only smirked more and laughed bitterly and slammed his door after muttering a curse at her, which sounded much like 'dumb bitch'.

She ignored him and headed into her room, closing the door behind her.

Her room was covered with previous poster of singers and bands and was mostly black or other dark colors.

She flopped onto her bed, sighing loudly as she stared at the ceiling. Life sucked, heaps. And to make it worse, school started in half hour. Oh the joys of Mondays!

She got back up and began looking for something to wear. After deciding on a pair of jeans and a black tank top, she took her time heading towards the school.

It was usually a 15 minute walk but naturally being Monday, it was at least 25.

It was well into homeroom before she arrived and as she trudged in late, the whole class turned its attention on her.

Her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Broveski, shook her head in disapproval.

"Late again Miss Simmons?"

Leah ignored her and sat in her usual seat at the back.

The teacher walked over and placed a detention slip in front of her before going back to the teacher's desk.

Turquoise eyes were watching Leah. Carefully watching her every move, the person owning the eyes had a slight frown upon his mouth.

The bell went, signaling the end of homeroom. Leah got up and trudged out. Turquoise eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

"Tala, give it up man."

"Hmm?"

The owner of the turquoise eyes looked over at his best friend Kai.

Kai sighed loudly. "She's not worth being depressed over."

"Screw you Kai. I ain't depressed. And she is worth the world…"

Kai shook his head. "You need to face the facts man. She's changed. She's a slut."

"She is not Kai! Just fuck up."

Auburn eyes watched the red-haired male walk away.

Tala spotted Leah standing at her locker. He slowly walked over. "Hey Leah…"

No reply.

He cleared his throat and spoke a bit louder. "Hello Leah."

"I heard you the first time."

A slightly hurt gaze was visible for a moment in his eyes. "Oh. Umm… so how are you?"

"Fine." She closed her locker and walked away without as much as a glance.

Kai put his hand on Tala's shoulder, having just watched the whole thing.

"I don't get it Kai. Why is she like this now?"

"Tala just forget her. Come on we have maths."

Tala shook his head and walked off in the opposite direction. Kai sighed as he watched the rednette walk away. He had it so bad for her. And that wasn't even beginning to describe it.

**Flashback **

"Tala Tala!!"

Baby blue eyes lit up upon seeing the red-haired boy walk over.

"Leah-Chan!!"

Leah ran at Tala and glomped him, the force knocking the two 11 year olds over.

Both laughing like mad, they sat up and grinned at each other.

"Tala-Kun! Promise me something!"

"Anything for you Leah-Chan."

"Promise me we'll be best friends forever."

"Forever, I promise!"

**End of Flashback **

Sitting on the bleachers, Tala sighed at the memory. What happened? He remembered exactly what happened. It all began on Leah's 13th birthday.

**Flashback **

"Leah-Chan what's wrong?"

Tala headed over to the crying young teen sitting on the swing.

Sniffling, Leah looked at him. She smiled slightly, trying hard so that her best friend wouldn't worry. "Mum started drinking. It's nothing though."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

She shrugged, her gaze on the ground. "She's just a bit stressed about losing her job and her boyfriend is always yelling at her."

Frowning, Tala pulled her up and hugged her.

"It will be ok."

**End of Flashback **

It wasn't ok though. It got worse.

"Much worse…" Tala said out loud to himself.

Things got really bad after that.

**Flashback **

The rain poured down. Tala waited at the park, soaked to the bone. She said she was going to be there 45 minutes ago.

Sighing, Tala sat on the swing and waited for another 2 hours before getting up and walking back home.

He went and reached for the phone and dialed her cell number.

"Hello!?"

"… Leah… Where are you? Are you ok? I thought we were meant to be meeting at the park."

"Oh yeah! Sorry Tala. Got a bit busy with my new boyfriend Josh. Hope you didn't mind."

"… No … It's fine." Tears were slowly slipping down his face silently.

"Anyways…" Her voice dropped lower. "Tala I need help. I think I may be pregnant."

"… What? But you're only almost 14. Wait, how old is your new boyfriend?"

"Oh Josh? He's 19. Anyways I'll call you later ok?"

"Sure thing Leah."

**End of Flashback **

She never did call back that night. Or the next one.

In fact, Tala didn't hear from her until about 3 weeks later.

**Flashback**

Tala sat up and rubbed his eyes, having just woken up from his sleep by a tapping noise. He got out of bed and looked out of the window and spotted Leah.

Frowning he went to the front door to let her in. She hugged him tightly, sniffling into his shirt.

He snuck her into his room and sat her down.

"Leah what is it?"

She lifted her face up to look at him, revealing a rather nasty looking bruise on her cheek.

"I had to leave him. He started getting violent. I don't know what to do Tala… He says he loves me…"

He pulled her into a hug. "Don't go back to him. He's not worth it." He looked down at her to find she had fallen asleep in his arms.

He sighed. "If only you knew I loved you."

**End of Flashback **

Leah was leaning against the back of the English block having a smoke. Flicking it on the ground and stepping on it, she walked over in the directions of the bleachers. She was looking at the ground, not noticing Tala sitting 20 metres away from her.

Tala looked up sensing another presence, his heart stopping upon seeing who it was.

She looked up and their eyes locked.

He had to act. He had to do something. Something now.

He got up and walked over to her, his eyes never leaving hers, his eyes searching for something that was once there.

**Flashback **

15 year old Tala stood back and watched Leah flirt with a group of guys, who were obviously just players. Fuck them and throw them. That's the rule of their game.

Leah didn't seem to mind though. In fact, it seemed to be exactly what she wanted.

He saw one guy hand her a piece of paper, no doubt his number. He watched her pocket it.

He hadn't spoken to her in months now. She just stopped talking to him. She didn't see him, talk to him, look at him, mention him. Nothing. She didn't return his phone calls or messages or emails. It was as if he wasn't even there now. An apparition that she couldn't see.

**End of Flashback**

"Leah why don't you talk to me anymore?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry? Do I know you?"

Tala sighed. "Don't be a frigin idiot Leah. You know who I am."

"Excuse me I don't have time for this rubbish."

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Answer the question."

"Get your hands off me whoever you are!"

He growled lowly in angry and tightened his grip on her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"TELL ME!!"

"Stop it! You're hurting me Tala!!"

He stopped shaking her and looked at her. She forced herself out of his grip.

"Don't fucking touch me…"

All anger left his eyes and he just stared at her blankly.

"I kept my end of the promise. Why didn't you?"

He walked around her and headed off towards the school.

Tears slipped down her face as she turned her head and watched him leave. Only whispering, and wishing he could hear her, she answered.

"I did Tala… I did."

**Later that Night **

Music was blasting from the speakers. The nightly party at some kid's house was in full effect.

Leah was there, dancing away, sandwiched between two older guys who were watching the slightly drunk girl closely.

The song ended and she slipped away from them before she could be convinced to sleep with them.

She stumbled around trying to see where she was going but everything was moving and she was extremely dizzy.

Suddenly she ran into someone and slammed backwards into the ground.

"Ow…" She rubbed her head and looked up at the person. She couldn't make out who it was but they looked awfully familiar.

The person reached down and picked her up and she could vaguely make out that they were leaving the party.

"Dude… who are you?"

No response. All she could do was look around while she was carried bridal-style by the person.

She reached out her hand and touched the person's cheek.

"You look so familiar you know. Seriously. Ooh! I know who you remind me of. My old friend Tala. Damn I miss him. He… he was the only one who ever understood me and I totally left him behind." With that she burst into tears without the faintest idea that the red-headed boy who was carrying her was indeed Tala himself.

**The next morning**

A groan emitted from the young girl lying on the bed. She rolled over and blinked until her surroundings came into focus. She frowned as she couldn't recognize the room she was situated in.

The door opened and Tala walked in and looked over. Keeping a blank, unreadable face he walked over and held out a glass of water and two pills.

"They will help you feel better."

"… Thanks…." Her voice remained voice and low as she took them from him and swallowed them.

He turned to leave but found that a hand had grabbed his wrist. He turned his head and looked down at her. And he saw something that he hadn't seen in many years. He saw the real her. He saw everything. The fear, the doubt, the little girl she was inside still.

Silence took over them for a moment before her soft, doubt-filled voice spoke.

"Do you hate me?…"

Pain flashed across his eyes. He turned and walked over to the door. With his hand on the handle, he stopped and turned back to look at her.

"You can't hate the ones you love." With that he left her to register what he had just said.

**Later that day **

After Leah had finally worked up the courage to decide to go and see Tala, she got out of the bed and over to the door. She opened the door slightly, just enough to peek her head out. She blinked. This place was familiar. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

Sighing, she stepped out into the hall and briefly remembered that Tala liked to sit and read in the study when it was quiet.

Heading towards the study, she found she didn't even need to think of how to locate the room, she knew the house like the back of her hand.

Finding the study door was open, she looked inside and sure enough there he was, sitting on a big, green puffy leather chair reading a rather large novel.

Knocking lightly, she stepped in and founded herself feeling awkward as he looked up and acknowledged her presence.

He sighed loudly, and he went back to looking at his book. "Can I help you with something?"

"We… we need to talk."

He looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry but I don't really feel like communicating at this time. You ignored me for a few years, god don't stop now."

A hurt expression crossed her feelings and she knew he was getting her back for the past 4 years.

"I'm really sorry…"

"Yeah? Me too" His voice was still slightly aggressive. "I'm sorry for ever interrupting your life Princess."

Her gazed found the floor. "You're really angry…"

She heard him sigh again. "I'm not angry. I'm just… disappointed Leah."

She looked up and met his gaze.

"You broke a promise. You … destroyed me."

Finding herself lost for words, she turned around and left the room, tears spilling down her pale white cheeks.

She ran back to the bedroom she was in before and flung herself onto the bed, her back heaving from the sobs that raked her body.

A few moments later she was still sobbing when she briefly thought she heard the door open. Ignoring it she continued to sob. A hand touched her back lightly, startling her. She jumped slightly and rolled on her side and looked up to find Tala looking down at her.

"What happened to you Leah?"

She shrugged. "…. Things got too much. I didn't know what to do."

He sighed. "I would have helped you. I could have saved you."

She let loose a sob and shook her head. "I didn't want to put my shit on you."

He growled angrily, scaring her slightly. "I wouldn't have cared if you had and you know it!"

She sobbed again and his expression softened. His hand went to her cheek and stroked it lightly. "You are, and always have been, my world Leah. Nothing will ever change that."

She looked up at him, blinking softly causing more tears to fall. "Can you make it go away?"

He pulled a face of confusion. "How?"

Her answer was simple as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She pressed her soft lips against his and felt so much emotion when she felt him kissing her back.

It felt so different. Different to the other guys she'd kissed. She wanted more. Much more…

Her hands tugged at his shirt and he pulled back to let her remove it. His muscles twitched slightly as her soft hands slid against his skin sliding his shirt off. Without looking where, she threw it somewhere to the side.

She ran her hands threw his hair as his hands slowly pulled off her shirt, her light complexion standing out from the black bed sheets beneath her.

Their breathing became heavier as their pants and undergarments vanished.

Leah placed light kisses underneath his Adam's apple as her small hand found its way down his body to his aroused manhood, her hand stroking him lightly. His groan echoed around the room, the simple gesture from him making her heart flutter.

His hands caressed her body, her skin feeling like silk.

"Enough…" Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her perfectly.

She pulled him closer to her. He held himself above her, positioning himself, still questioning himself as if this was a dream or not.

Kissing her softly, he pushed into her. A soft mew emerged from the back of her throat as she wrapped her legs sensually around his waist.

He started thrusting slowly but deeply, not wanting to rush it and to feel everything. He watched her expression, her brow narrowed in pleasure.

Her eyes were closed, tremors of pleasure running through her body like bolts of electricity.

His own groans were mixed with her small mews, the sounds of their lovemaking echoing around the room.

"Tala…." His name emerging from her in pleasure caused his patience and control to snap right then and there. He grasped her hips tighter and began thrusting faster and harder into her, the need to feel and release becoming too great.

A thin layer of sweat was covering them both now. The room being cold but neither of them feeling it.

Both were panting, so caught up in the moment.

Suddenly he hit that spot inside her, her cries echoing around the room, her muscles clenching around him.

He gasped and groaned almost simultaneously. He pushed into her deeply one last time before spilling his seed into her welcoming heat.

Breathing heavily he stayed there for a few minutes just enjoying the moment. When he feared his arms were going to collapse, he pulled out of her and fell next to her.

Sub-consciously he wrapped an arm around her in fear of her getting up and leaving him. He smiled to himself when he felt her nuzzle him. He looked at her, her face full of bliss, her eyes closed. She opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"… I love you Tala… I always have."

He had to hold back tears. Instead he pulled her closer and buried his head into her neck.

"I love you too Leah… so much."

The two of them held each other, occasionally sharing kisses until they both fell asleep exhausted.

**The next morning**

Leah's eyes slowly opened. She felt an arm sitting across her stomach. Smiling, she looked over at the sleeping form of Tala. Brushing his bangs out of his face, she carefully moved his arm and got out of the bed.

She moved around, picking up her clothes, being as silent as possible so that she wouldn't wake him.

After getting dressed she sat down at his desk and began to write him a letter.

Tears slid down her face, splashing the page with water.

She kept looking over her shoulder at him. He looked so peaceful, so happy.

It wasn't fair to him.

She placed the finished letter on the pillow next to him. She leaned down and kissed him ever so lightly on his lips before exiting the room for the last time.

Leaving his house, she headed back to her own home.

She walked in, her face blank, no expression.

She ignored her mother's unconscious figure on the floor by the empty vodka bottles. She ignored her brother's taunts about her being a dirty slut. She ignored everything. Nothing mattered anymore.

She entered her room, sighing loudly. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe she was just a dirty slut who didn't mean anything except a good fuck.

She went into the bathroom looking around; for something, for anything. Then she spotted that something. Poison…

Leah reached over and grabbed the bottle and opened it. She took a quick whiff, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

Taking a deep breath, she skulled the bottle. Dropping it on the floor, she hunched over the sink coughing violently. She fell to the floor, curling into a ball, her body burning and aching all over.

She could see everything getting darker, memories flashing past her eyes.

".. I-I'm sorry Tala…."

Her eyes closed, two tears falling down her pale cheeks signaling the end of one life that could never had made a difference except to one red-haired boy.

**With Tala**

A low groan emitted from Tala. A smile on his face, he sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked over the other side of the bed, frowning realizing he was alone. He looked around. Maybe she was in the bathroom…

Then his eyes spotted a note. He cautiously reached over and opened it. Reading it, tears welled in his eyes and with record speed he got dressed and ran over to Leah's house.

Without knocking he just ran in and straight to Leah's room.

"Leah?!" He called out. No reply.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her bathroom door ajar.

Practically running, he went over pushing it open. His heart stopped.

"NO! Leah!" He dropped to his knees over where the one girl he loved lied. He shakily checked for a pulse and he froze when he felt nothing. Nothing at all…

"N-no…" Sobs raked his body. He cradled her body, his tears landing on her sad beautiful face.

She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. Excuses kept running through his head. Then he realized she was right. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing at all…

It was all over.

* * *

Feel free to review and tell me what you think. No flames please.

- Weffie


End file.
